


Of New Friendships and Gossip

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Alex the Friendly Ghost [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie is a secret softie, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Shopping Malls, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Alex tells his friends about the Carrie situation and has his first ever shopping spree
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Alex the Friendly Ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924414
Comments: 24
Kudos: 301





	1. Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like reading this almost as much as I did writing it !!  
> check part 1 if you haven't already ;p

Alex sat and talked with Carrie for hours, and if he didn't know better he would think that she didn't want him to leave. She must be lonely in that big house. Bobby sucks for leaving his daughter home alone all the time. Speaking of Bobby, Alex wishes he never has to have that _talk_ with Carrie.

After hour four, Alex excused himself, "I think I have to go,"

"Alright," Carrie paused the television they were watching. "I just though of something, how about we go shopping tomorrow. Maybe new clothes is what you need to get a boyfriend,"

"I don't think Willie cares about what I wear,"

"Casper, sweetie, never dress for a boy. Always dress for yourself," Carrie said. "This is 2020, it's not the 90's anymore,"

"Okay," he laughed. "Another thing, I don't have a body for clothes,"

"You wore different outfits performing with Julie," 

"They were my clothes pre-death,"

"Trust me, it shows," Carrie said pointedly. "I'll make it work,"

"Do you really want to hang out with me? What if people see you talking to yourself?" Alex asked. "Aren't you worried of what they'll say?"

"One, it's none of their business and two I'll pretend I'm talking on my phone," she counted on her fingers. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"You will," 

Just like that, Alex vanished from Carrie's room and reappears in the garage. 

"Dude, where have you been?" Luke asked.

"Just around-"

"What's that on your fingers?" Reggie cut him off.

Alex shoved his hands into his pocket. "Nothing,"

"It's not nothing," Reggie pouted. "Lemme see,"

"Let us see," Luke chanted. "Let us see,"

"Ugh fine," Alex pulled his hands out revealing his sky blue nails. "Are you happy?"

"Is that nail polish?" Julie asked.

"Yeah,"

"Did you get that from Willie?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Who's Willie?" Julie faced Luke.

"Just Alex's boyfriend," Reggie elbowed Alex playfully.

"I don't think Willie is the type to wear polish tho," Luke said to no one in particular. 

Alex felt his heart racing, he was never really good at keeping secrets and if they ask him directly he'll blow his own cover.

"He could have stole it for Alex," Reggie suggested.

Alex couldn't do this anymore. He needed to say something.

"Ah, that does sound like Willie," Luke agreed.

He had to.

"I want to meet Willie,"

"No," Alex blurted out.

"I can't?" Julie sounded really hurt.

"No, I mean it wasn't Willie," Alex took a deep breath. 

"Okay, then. Who was it?" Luke asked the blond ghost.

"You promise you won't freak out," directed at all of the,. "Promise me,"

"We promise," the three said in unison.

"Carrie," he breathed out.

"WHAT?" That came from Julie.

"BOBBY'S DAUGHTER?" Reggie.

"HOW?" Lastly, Luke.

"I can explain. Just don't yell at me until I'm done," 

So, he told them. Every last detail. From the moment he left them, to showing up to Carrie's, being seen by her, and lastly hanging out with her.

"I can believe you hung out with Bobby's daughter," Luke exclaimed. "After all that he did to us,"

"She's not Bobby," Alex said in Carrie's defense. "Besides, you guys didn't see her. She's all alone in that big house,"

"But-"

"Alex is allowed to have other friends," Julie cut Luke off. "As long as she isn't forcing you into anything you don't want to do,"

"She isn't," Alex assured them. "She isn't even planning on telling people we're actually ghosts."

"You believe her?" Luke raised his brow.

"Yes,"

"Well, if Alex has a new friend that he's sure of, I'm sure he's doing the right thing," Reggie spoke up.

"Yeah, okay, me too." Luke said hesitantly. 

"Tell me, Alex, she really threw a vase at you?" Julie tried to contain her laughter. 

"Two almost, actually," Alex pouted. "Almost three,"

Luke and Reggie broke out into fits of laughter.

"Enough, guys." Julie broke it off for Alex's sake. "Go choose a movie,"

"I choose tonight!" Luke declared, disappearing. 

"You chose last night!" Reggie followed him.

"Hey, Alex," Julie spoke softly. "I didn't want to say this in front of the guys, but I need you to be careful around Carrie. I don't want her to hurt you,"

"I think she's good,"

"That's the thing," she sighed. "I know how kind she can be just like I know how cruel she can be."

Alex didn't bother pretending to watch a movie with them that night. He kept having thoughts regarding Carrie and if him wanting to be her friend was actually a good thing. He felt her sadness, and he has known sadness before. There was no mistaking that that girl is miserable, and Alex wants to help her. He'll prove them wrong.

He doesn't know how he was staring out of the window, because before he knew it was daytime again. Soon enough Julie and her family were waking up, and Alex felt the house coming to life. Since it was a Saturday it was a lot more active than usual. Alex and Luke sat in the living-room as Reggie watched everyone else eat breakfast in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm off," Ray announced to his children. "I'll be back in a few hours with takeout,"

"Okay, dad," Carlos and Julia in unison.

"I'll be in the garage, Carlos," Julie told her brother. "Don't bother me,"

As soon as Julie caught up with them, there was a quick knock on the on the garage door. Julie opened it, revealing Carrie in a yellow dress and the sparkliest shoes Alex has ever seen.

"Julie, I'm here for Alex," Carrie offered a tight smile. "I'm assuming you told you that I know now. Pretty crazy how I haven't figured it out sooner,"

"He's inside," Julie stepped aside, allowing Carrie to come in. "And he did,"

"I don't want you worrying about your little ghost secret. Exposing you isn't on my agenda."

Julie opened her to ask what exactly was on her agenda, but Alex appeared to her right cutting her off.

"Hi, Carrie,"

"Hey, Casper," She replied. "Ready for our shopping spree?"

"Yeah, all ready," 

"Don't wait up for him," Carrie directed at Julie. "He's spending the night at mine,"

"OOH, can we finish watching The Masked Singer?" 

"Of course we can, bestie," Carrie replied, then faced Julie with an annoyed expression. "I mean, if that's okay with you,"

"If that's what he wants," Julie tried not to look worried and offered a smile to Alex. Who happily returned it. 

"I want to go shopping," Reggie spoke out. "Can I come?"

"Sorry Lucas, this isn't an open invitation," Carrie shot down.

"It's Reggie, and okay,"

"Hey maybe next time?" Alex faced Carrie with hopeful eyes. "Can Reggie come next time?"

"Ugh. Sure, whatever, Reggie can join us next time," she rolled her eyes. 

"Yes!" Reggie cheered and high fives Alex.

"Say goodbye, Casper. You'll be seeing your friends again tomorrow," 

"Who's Casper?" Luke asked suddenly next to Reggie.

"Alex is apparently," Reggie laughed.

"Casper? Oh! Casper the friendly ghost!" Luke laughed. "I get it,"

"Congratulations," Carrie sighed painfully. "We have to go, we're wasting daylight,"

Alex to his friends and walked out with Carrie. 

She walked him over to the car, "Can you ride in one o r will it drive off without you?"

"I can ride a car," Alex hoped he was right. 

It turns out, he was. The ride was quick, and they were dropped by the chauffeur at the mall. Alex passed directly through the car, and waiting for Carrie on the sidewalk as she spoke to the driver.

"Okay, we have the entire day to ourselves," Carrie stepped beside him. "Let's make the most of it,"

Alex remembers the mall. Reggie, Luke, and himself used to spend hour there putting on a few free shows for some spare change. It was simpler times.

"So," Carrie said sharply. "I was thinking we ditch the hoodies-"

"I like them," Alex looked down at himself.

"I know you do, and that's the problem," Carrie sighed. 

"I'm not ditching my hoodies,"

"Fine," Carrie gave up. "But you will try on everything I buy for you when we get back,"

"Okay, deal,"

"Great, I know where we should start,"

Alex followed Carrie into every store that caught her attention. Every store caught her attention. Not that he could complain, the change of scenery beat Julie's garage.

"So, I'm thinking, for our performance we could wear matching outfits," Carrie said as she looked through the clothing racks. "My color is pink, and so is yours. I think we can make that work,"

"Matching outfits?" Alex raised a brow. "You want people to see me?"

"Duh," Carrie replied. "Dirty Candy is a dance group. My audience expects to see dancing,"

"Oh okay," Alex nodded. Despite is excitement, his mind went back to the band wondering how they would feel."

"We have to stop here!" Carrie said as they rounded the corner. "I've seen a few of their items I wanted online,"

Alex scanned the name _Nordstrom,_ and it was huge. He was immediately gravitated to the graphic tees. Especially the Queen graphic tee. Alex raised his right hand, putting all of his energy into it and touched the shirt. It was soft, and he didn't want to stop touching it. 

"Look at this," Carrie called him over.

Alex gave the shirt a few more touches, then poofed next to Carrie.

"Let me visualize," The girl held up a silk blouse to his chest. "I think this can work,"

She must have looked crazy, because the nearest sale's associate side eyed Carrie, and Alex wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Can I help you?" Carrie snapped at the woman.

"No," the woman looked taken aback like she wasn't expecting a response.

"Good," Carrie sneered. "So maybe you can help me find this in a smaller size,"

The woman just nodded. 

"You can go to the food court," Carrie told Alex. "I've put you through enough,"

Alex poofed away, landing himself in the middle of the food court. It didn't take long for a certain skater ghost to catch his eye.

"Hey, Willie," Alex jogged up to him.

"Alex! I didn't know you come all the way out here," Willie took off his helmet. 

"I'm here with a friend,"

"A friend? Oh okay," Willie's face flashed with hurt, but was quickly masked.

"A girl friend!" Alex assured him. "Not a girlfriend, because I'm you know.."

"Oh oh, I know," Willie smiled. "It's cool Julie is taking guys out now,"

"It's not Julie," Alex corrected him. "What are you doing here?"

"I always wanted to skate down a busy escalator," the shorter boy smiled mischievously. "So I thought, why not do it today?"

"Cool," 

"Maybe I can teach you to skate sometime," Willie offered. "If you'd like,"

"Oh I would," Alex felt himself blush. 

"Tomorrow then,"

"Sounds good-"

"Casper! I found these matching sequin jackets. But we'll need to alter yours-" Carrie said walking from behind Alex. "Oh? Who's this?"

"You can see me?" Willie looked taken aback. 

Alex was confused and wondered why Carrie could see Willie, and wondered if Julie could see him if they ever met.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, but stopped midway. "Wait, are you Willie?"

"Oh, Alex told you about me?" Willie looked from Carrie to Alex with a smirk. 

"Don't flatter yourself, skater boy," Carrie said.

"Too late, consider me flattered,"

"We have to go put on a little fashion show of our own," Carrie headed for the elevator. "Let's go, Casper,"

"Yeah, don't keep her majesty waiting, Casper," Willie laughed.

"You're not funny," Alex tried to hide his smile.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I have to go," Alex said looking over to Carrie waiting impatiently by the elevators. "But I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow."

Carrie dropped every last bag onto her bed, and started composing two piles; her pile and Alex's pile. The ghost watched as pretty pieces of fabric were added to his pile. He wanted to try them all on. 

"Before I forget, this is for you," Carrie handed him a shopping bag, which he successful held up.

"What is it?"

"Just open it,"

He did, and he couldn't believe it. It was the Queen graphic tee. "How'd you know?"

"I saw you looking at it,"

""Thank you," He smiled down at her. 

"It's nothing-"

"No, it's something," Alex cut her off. "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Carrie told him. "Seriously don't. I don't need Julie thinking I'm going soft,"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me,"

"I think we should start with this," she said handing a purple silk blouse. "With these dark slacks,"

Alex nodded accepting the clothes. It was going to a long and glorious night and he couldn't wait.


	2. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your kind words in chapter 1!!

Carrie and Alex spent the entire afternoon trying on multiple outfits. It turns out once he puts a piece on, the clothes become a part of him making them invisible to anyone else. Carrie tested that by snapping a photo of him to make sure he wasn’t a floating pair of jeans. Carrie took the clothes seriously, she was much more insistent since Alex told her about his plans with Willie tomorrow. 

"I need that skater boy dizzy from how good you look," She told him. 

"Stop," he blushed. 

"I’m serious," she retorted. "You’re cute and so is he. In a weird skater niche way," 

"He is, isn’t he?” Alex smiled drowsily, like the single thought of Willie made him high. 

"Are you planning on making a move or what?" Carrie giggled.

"A m-move?"

"Yeah, like kiss him or something,"

"Are you crazy?" Alex hands shot up. “I’ll just embarrass myself," 

"You said he said he likes you," She reminded him with a pointed look. "Where's the issue?"

"Yeah, he said that... But-"

"No buts. Don't be stupid," She folded. "Living boys are already filling that quota,"

"I'm not being stupid," Alex huffed. "This is a genuine concern,"

"It's really not, Alex," 

"It really is Carrie," Alex matched her exasperated tone. 

"No, it's not," she repeated. "You just have to show him what he's missing.."

"How? You want me to dance for him?" It was Alex's turn to roll his eyes, and grabs a magazine off of Carrie's bed.

"Are you a dancer?"

"Huh?" Alex replied noncommittally, eyes glued to the fashion magazine in front of him. 

"Have you danced in front of a crowd before?" 

_Yes, on stage with you,_ he nearly replied aloud. "No,"

"That can be fixed," she opened her phone and started typing. 

That caught his attention, "What are you doing?" 

"About to change your life, Casper. All Eyes On Me was inspired by this song,"

Alex was going to ask her to elaborate on what she was talking about, but music started emitting from her phone. 

"Try and and keep up," 

Alex nodded, dropping the magazine back onto the bed.

The lyrics began.

_There's only two types of people in the world_   
_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

Carrie held up two fingers on one hand and placed the other hand on her hip. Alex did the same.

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_   
_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

The girl mimed searching for something placing her hand above her eyes, and by the next lyric she pretended to steer a wheel. 

_I'm like the ringleader_   
_I call the shots (call the shots)_

Carrie held her hands over her head and swung her hips, and Alex happily followed along.

_I'm like a firecracker_   
_I make it hot_

Now they were fanning themselves stepping from left to right.

_When I put on a show_   
_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

Carrie extended her arms to her sides, then traced the inside of her left arm with her right arm. 

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_   
_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

Their arms were spread in front of them, then they curled their hands back to their bodies. Carrie placed her hand over her heart and gestured the space in front of them with the other.

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_   
_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_   
_Just like a circus_

She waved her left hand dismissively, and her repeated the motion with her right. Then dropping to the floor to do perform a back bend. Alex laughed not knowing how to do that or really wanting to try.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_   
_Just like a circus_   
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_   
_Show me what you can do_

She snapped right back up and did a small twirl her hair dancing in the air, then fell into a spilt. 

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_   
_Just like a circus_

She stood up swiftly and posed, her chest heaving. Carrie composed herself and stopped the music.

"What did you think?"

"Wow!" Alex clapped. "Who was that?"

"Britney Spears," Said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh," was all he could say. "I liked it,"

"You don’t know _the_ Britney Spears?" Carrie was wide eyed. 

"Never heard of her.." Alex said simply.

"What is Julie doing with you ghosts? She's a big Britney fan," Carrie grabbed her laptop. "I'll fix this. You'll love Toxic, Casper,"

Alex settled next to her, and watched as a blond woman in an air hostess outfit began to sing. Alex was captivated. Britney was everything he ever secretly enjoyed in music growing up; the contagious beat, catchy lyrics, and cute outfits.

By the end of the video, Carrie turned to him, "She's an experience,"

"Does Britney have more videos?" He asked, eyes glued to the screen.

"Yes! Much more," The girl replied. "But Toxic is the best,"

Knocking sounded at her bedroom door, and Bobby-Trevor peeked in.

"Hey, baby," Bobby walked into the room, and Alex felt himself tense up. "Who are you talking to?"

Carrie moved her hair away from her hair reveal her AirPods in her ears, something Julie had to explain to him for an hour before so he could even grasp the idea of it. "A friend,"

"Kayla?"

"No, someone else,"

"Okay, sweetie," Bobby looked concerned. "Do you want takeout tonight?"

"Sure," She smiled at her dad, then started queuing up the next video.

"How does Thai sound?" 

Carrie looked over to Alex, who replied. "I don't actually eat,"

"Oh, that makes sense," she replied.

"What makes sense?" Bobby asked his daughter.

"Nothing, don't worry about it dad," she assured him. "Thai sounds great,"

"Great, I'll let you know when it gets here," Alex's old friend said, taking one last look at Carrie before turning to leave the room.

"Okay," She replied. "Shut the door!"

In response, the door clicked shut.

"My dad is so awkward," Carrie groaned. "For a former rock star, he really doesn't know how to act sometimes,"

"All parents are awkward,"

"What about yours? What were they like?"

"They," Alex sighed. "They, uh, didn't really didn't care too much about me when I died,"

Carrie waited for him to continued.

"Coming out as gay really threw a wrench in our relationship," 

"That's so awful!" Carrie cried out, it was the most emotion Alex has seen her exhibit since he saw her cry the other day. "That sucks, I'm so sorry, Alex,"

"It's okay," Alex assured her. "It was along time ago.. Can we not talk about this?"

"Soooo, back to Willie..." She dragged out his name.

"I'm not dancing for him-"

"If you won't I will," Carrie threatened playfully.

"What would you achieve out of that?" Alex raised his eyebrow at her.

"I don't know, but it will be done-"

Carrie was cut off by her phone going off. Alex looked at the screen and the name "Kayla" flashed. Alex watched the girl take a deep breath and answer.

"Hey, Kayla?"

"Hi, Carrie..." Kayla's voice sounded hesitant, and it was clear that Alex wasn't the on ly one who noticed.

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked her.

"You, uh, I mean I'm concerned about you. That why I'm calling.."

"Concerned?" Carrie huffed. "Why?"

"I saw you at the mall today," Kayla said.

"And?"

"You were... You were..."

"I was what?" Carrie snapped.

"You were talking to yourself," Kayla breathed out. "Having a full on conversation with yourself.

Alex winced with guilt. 

"You just assumed I was talking to myself.." Carrie knuckled turned white from her tight hold onto her phone. "And if I was it is and never will be any of your concern,"

"Are you having, like, a mental breakdown from our last argument?"

"Bye, Kayla,"

"Carrie, answer me. I'm worried-"

Carrie ended the call. "I had enough of that,"

"I knew going out with me would cause problems. If it wasn't for me your friends wouldn't think you're crazy." Alex rambled. "I'm sorry-

"Stop rambling, Casper," She said pressing his lips together in a tight smile. "I would rather hang out with you, a ghost, than them,"

Alex didn't say anything he just sat beside her, trying to show her that he's there for her. They watched a 

Soon after the food arrived and Carrie started a movie called _Mean Girls_ and called it "The best movie of the early 2000s,"

They laughed and enjoyed the movie together. When it neared the end Carrie started drifting to sleep.

"Hey, Alex?" Carrie mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"If I am having a mental breakdown, and all of this is happening inside my head... I'm happy I met you,"

"Hey, Carrie?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"I'm happy I met you too,"

There was no response, she was fully asleep. Alex covered her with a blanket and shut the tv. 

"Goodnight, Carrie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya'll in part 3 of the series!
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
